matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
Another fanfic (video game)
Another fanfic (videogame) is a videogame based on the actual serie.It was created 4th October 2013.The companies that created it are Giochi Preziosi and Kristijan's fictional television,Kristijan TV.There is many more action than in the other videogame. Playable characters *Kristijan Matijević (main) *Panda (main) *Kate *Penny Fitzgerald *Maša Maletić *Sally Acorn *Liam X *Ezzy X *Stanley *NICOLE the Holo-Lynx *Shirley The Loon *Roxann the Panda *Leonarda Matijević (only in survival mode) Enemies *Dark Kristijan (main) *Dark Penny *Dark Panda *Dark Sally *Dark Liam X *Santi X (main) *Eva *Kate the Panda How to choose characters You choose characters by pressing the right or left arrow key on your keyboard or you click the left or right arrow on the screen with your mouse.The character that's in the middle circle like now (ex.Kate) is the selected one.You press Enter if you want to select her or keep going.The characters on her left and right side are only going to show their heads (ex.Kristijan and Liam X) while the character in the circle will reveal his or her whole body.And also on the selected character and the characters beside it will show their strength,integrity and how much cunning they are. Modes Normal:The normal mode of the game spawns the missions and gameplay the game is based on.Most of them are club missions. Survival:In this mode you have to fight off your enemies without getting killed. Time attack:You have to fight off your enemies before time runs out.Maximum of 5 min. and minimum of 2 min.It can be 5+5 if you're counting on the club members to come. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Star Trek:Legacy but you don't fight with ships.What the game took from Star Trek:Legacy is the Al strengths,the circled radar marking you white,your allies green and your enemies red and the armor and the damage meter of you and your enemy.You can select what weapon you want to fire with from the torpedo tube put on your wrist in the lower left corner.If you run fast for 7 seconds,you can go to warp,but warp can get wasted because it has a warp bar. Ground Fire phasers:F Fire phaser rifles:F and Space Fire other weapons:G Slow run:W Fast run:Up and Space Warp:Up,Space and W Move:Up,Down,Left and Right Jump:Space Starship Move:W,A,S,D Fire phasers or phaser cannons:LMC Fire torpedoes:Space Warp:Go on the big map and select your location,then return to normal starship gameplay and the vessel will access warp Designations A designation or class wil designate your allie or enemy(ex.what you saw reading above Kate,Kristijan's Anti-Villain Club).Enemies will be designated as Arch enemies.Here is a complete list of designations and the enemies under those designations. Arch enemy(refit) *Dark Kristijan boss(Dark Kristijan in survival or time attack mode) Arch enemy *Dark Kristijan *Dark Penny *Dark Panda *Dark Sally *Dark Liam X *Santi X *Eva *Kate the Panda Arch enemy(weaker refit) Enemies under this designation can be a bit stronger than normal or weaker than normal. *Eva *Kate the Panda Here is how you can designate your allies. *Kristijan's Anti-Villain Club *Grigor Vitez Freedom Fighters *or their normal names as classes or designations Al designations There are three Al strengths that tell how the enemy is strong:Al Hard,Al Medium and Al Easy.Here is which enemies are under these three designations Al Hard *Dark Kristijan *Dark Penny *Dark Panda Al Medium *Dark Sally *Dark Liam X *Eva *Santi X *Kate the Panda Al Easy *Eva (weaker refit) *Kate the Panda (weaker refit) Weapons Normal weapons *Phaser *Phaser rifle Torpedo weapons or cannon weapons *Phaser cannons *Photon torpedoes *Quantum torpedoes *Transphasic torpedoes *Telekinetic torpedoes Power-ups The only way you can get the power-ups is to smash some thing around the place you're battling in,then when it's destroyed,the power-up will appear. Rondo C:The Fantastic Voyager's recovering candy.Kristijan is the only character that can get his health back to full. Blue health power-up:This power-up can be collected by any character,even Kristijan.They can also return your health to full. Missions 1.Drive off the attackers Kristijan has to fight off the dark counterparts when they try to get rid of him. 2.Club vs club Kristijan and all of his club members are selected in this mission because it's a club mission.Kristijan and his anti-villain club need to get rid of Dark Kristijan's anti-Kristijan club before they get rid of them.Dark Kristijan will be displayed as Dark Kristijan boss under Al Hard. 3.Getting back USS Voyager Dark Kristijan and his club members stole Kristijan's ship,USS Voyager.Kristijan and his fellow club members get a shuttle and go to Voyager.Once they're there,they need to drive off the enemies on each deck,which will be the enemy club members.Once on the bridge,an enemy vessel will badly damage Voyager while Kristijan and his club have to get rid of the enemy club and stop the enemy vessel before it's too late. 4.Need help? In this level Kristijan's Anti-Villain Club battles Dark Kristijan's Terror Force once again,but in the level Leonarda,Kristijan's sister and Haski,Leonarda's pet will help them against Dark Kristijan and his minions. 5.The final end This level shows most unimaginable extremities as all of Dark Kristijan's terror force members are pretty strong and Kristijan and his club members will have to get rid of them in this intense fight.The USS Voyager,controlled automatically by the computer,will help them drive off Dark Kristijan and his allies. Category:Article list Category:Games